


Heart Shaped Box (Delsin Rowe x Reader)

by HunterViridity (orphan_account)



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Evil Karma Delsin Rowe, F/M, Good Karma Delsin Rowe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HunterViridity
Summary: Delsin Rowe still loves you although you're not there by his side for years now





	1. Heart Shaped Box

__She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_ _

__I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_ _

__I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap I_ _

__wish I could eat your Cancer when you turn black_ _

It's been six years since the broke up,it's been six years no present of her.She left after graduated to Italy to continue her study.She want to keep the relationship going but Delsin being stupid he doesn't; long distance relationship wouldn't work also she will find a new one without him knowing like keeping it a secret from him

___Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_ _ _

___Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _ _

___Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_ _ _

___Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _ _

___Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_ _ _

___Forever in debt to your priceless_ _ _ ___advice_ _ _

___Your advice_ _ _

But God has to be cruel to the young Akomish.His heart still belongs to her.The feeling of love never faded after she left.He cried every night while staring at the moon hoping she's doing the same as like they're seeing the moon together side by side like the usual.They were teens and her parents wouldn't let her out at night so she sneaked out just to spend time with her beloved boyfriend

____Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet_ _ _ _

____Cut myself on angel's hair and baby's breath_ _ _ _

____Broken hymen of your highness I'm left back_ _ _ _

____Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back_ _ _ _

A year she left Seattle, he tried to forget her by going on dates with other girls but they're no like her;funny,caring and always make his heart flowery.Oh he misses (Y/N) so bad,he would sacrifice himself to meet her even it's only a second.He regrets when the words 'Let's end this' came out from his mouth and didn't comfort (Y/N) after burst in tears

_**"Is that so?"** _

_**"(Y/N) i know it's hard but i have a feeling this relationship will torn apart" "** _

_**Than believe we could make it! Ignore that feeling,Delsin!I love you!"** _

As you knew Delsin love to paint his art all over the wall of Salmon Bay.They're beautiful,his girlfriend told him every time he spayed paint.He had a secret gallery,an abounded tunnel.It was rusty and lonely now inside of the tunnel's wall are full with drawn (Y/N) with various traits;she with angel wings,she wearing beautiful decorated flower crown,she surrounded with stairs and many more but one of his favourite is her wearing a white bride dress.He design it by himself,tried his hard to make it as beautiful and rare to find as possible.The dress fits her perfectly

_______Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Your advice_ _ _ _ _ _ _

The songs she used to listen, he now listen them to remember her.Her sweet singing voice still roams in his mind replaying it as he's listen to the song.Nirvana was her favourite band.She bought the whole album and play them everyday.Sometime he listen with her although he's not a fan and said his favourite band is better but (Y/N) don't care.That's what he loved the (H/C) girl,she know what she love and won't change it as she's telling she will always love him

Delsin concentrate his eyes drawing her beautiful (Y/N) eyes.Then he sprayed the skin carefully.After that,her pinkish lips.He recall how soft and sweet they are.He loved to run his thumbs on her lips,they were so soft.As he done,he stare at it admiring his ex-girlfriend drawn on the wall.Today,he add a moon behind her making her a Goddess of the moon.Tears drops but Delsin haven't noticed it.He's too busy staring at you,too busy praying you'll come back to him

____Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_ _ _ _

____Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _ _ _

____Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint_ _ _ _

____Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _ _ _

____Hey!_ _ _ _ ____Wait! I've got a new complaint_ _ _ _

____Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _ _ _

____Your advice_ _ _ _

____Your advice_ _ _ _

____Your advice_ _ _ _

 


	2. Memoria...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you met Delsin

You are at it again.Rewatching news on Youtube, it's not everyday you watch the news,your friends mentioned it.But the subject 'A Team Of Conduit saved Seattle from savagery'.When the first news came out you were at your office brainstorming your work but all the busy thoughts was replaced by love and admiration.Your ex-boyfriend from Salmon Bay,the place you lived when you were in teenage years was on the news it was not one time but it kept going for weeks.With that the world included you witnessed Delsin Rowe,a man with criminal records did something good.That was why you loved about him;he looks like a bad person but his heart is full of kindness

You first saw him was you were buying ingredients from a grocery store then not after that he entered with an elder woman whom you knew her as Betty.He helped her holding the basket,took the goods she can't reach and carried the plastic begs without protest.The first day of school there amazed you,the people were nice so you immediately made friends.

You and Delsin exchanged glances countless of time;at class,at the cafeteria,at the field even the hallway.Your friends never stopped teasing you about Delsin having a crush on you.Whenever he was nearby you friends would have smugs on the faces 'Look your soon-to-be-boyfriend is doing it again',of course you'd go red knowing he's looking at you then smile

Then,the day he spoke to you came.It was a rainy day and that day was the day you supposed to walk home by yourself because your parents were busy.You forgot to bring the umbrella and decided to wait until the rain stop.He came to you and he offered you a ride home,you feeling very tired,you agreed.He placed a jacket on top of you,he didn't bring his umbrella too,blocking the rain from getting on you and said you'll get cold.

The ride was nice.You asked does he have a driver license,he just gave you a breathless laugh the awkward situation was removed by a Nirvana song,Heart-Shaped Box played on the radio.You told him the is band your favourite,he said it's a decent band he's into metal than alternative.After that you two shared interest in musics ,from music to movie from that to how's your life going.You felt bad knowing his parents died from a car crashed,he told you don't be sad he's used to it Because of tiredness your eyes lids falls.He kept talking not realizing you were asleep until you two arrived at your house.He didn't woke you up.he stared at you,enjoying the moment how close you both were.Not that long after that,you awoke by yourself feeling the car hasn't moved.As you awake Delsin was staring outside and gave you a smile when he saw you're not sleeping.You thank him.He gave your his jacket to use it as an umbrella,you used it and promised to give it back tomorrow .You both said your goodbyes but in you and his eyes showed you two wanted to say something but it never came out.When he got back to Akomish longhouse,he got scolded by Reggie for stealing his truck.

Your friends lost their screw when they knew about yesterday and his jacket is at you.They asked a lot of questions 'Did you guys kissed?' 'Did he asked for a date?' 'Did you smashed him?' you didn't answered all of them including if we had sex.You and him had English class together,as the class came,you go to him and gave his jacket back.He looks at you then the jacket in your hands that you folded neatly.He took the jacket,his fingertips brushed your hand.You jolted feeling the skin to skin contact

Since then,you two has been closed.He asked you for a date out of blue when you just came out from the restroom.It was awkward and cute,there were a blush on his cheeks.You said 'Yes',after a lot of dates,he asked you to be his girlfriend then again you replied a 'yes'.The relationship wasn't rush.After a month dating,you two shared a kiss,lips on lips.Days after days you two got closer and closer.And the rest i leave it on you.

In present time,work has ended.You bought a hot coffee and get on the train to home.On the ride home,you listening to your favourite songs then came Heart-Shaped Box song.It brings you back at your teen years,brings you back the memories with Delsin.It's painful remembering them.Heartbreaking recalling why the relationship broke;i got a scholarship to Italy,you were so happy but Delsin was not.He said aching words 'You'll find another one and throw me away'.Now,you haven't date anyone.Yes you did had dates but they're not your type.You realised you still love Delsin Rowe,Native American boy that's a member of Akomish,he stole your heart like a thief that should be in jail for making you feel the pain of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not good.I want to ask,who do you like more Good Karma Delsin or Evil Karma Delsin?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's some grammar error.First time posting here


End file.
